


Battle of the amazons

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Minor Injuries, Sexual Tension, Strength, Submission, Themyscira (DCU), Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Kassandra  and Diana decided to show their Greece pride and a wrestling  match.This is my first crossover.





	1. Chapter 1

Diana and kassandra started staring each other down.while circling one another,diana was calm and sizes and studies kassandra unknowing to her,kassandra was studying her as well as both women have unique fighting tactics.

Kassandra offers a handshake to which diana clasped her hand with and shook it and both women let go and entered a stance,as they bell ranged both women locked up,fast, as both.women went with the same strategy of using some of their power as both women growl at one another ,diana moved and applies a side headlock and takes her down squeezing the neck but kassandra applies a headsicissor as diana kicked her feet and kips up.

Diana and kassandra locked up and diana goes for a go behind and and a waistlock and hits a couple of German suplexes and and kassandra gets up as she cracks her neck and stretches her muscles with a smile but beckons diana to show her more. Moves and diana and kassandra lock up again,moving around and around.

"Your powerful."Kassandra said as she whips her to the ropes and lifts her as she comes back and slams her down with a snap Powerslam and pins her and counts but diana lifts her shoulder up and kassandra applies a side headlock.

"As are you,you are strong.as I predicted ,but dont think a simple powerslam and a side headlock to take me out for the count."Wonder women says as she and kassandra got up and and diana grabs the arm slowly lift the left arm but kassandra uses her biceps strength and stops diana dead in her tracks.

"Nice,its been a while since I have some rough rugged amazonian competition here in Themyscira."diana said as she tries lifting the arm up again and succeed and goes for a waistlock and kassandra's arms slip under diana but as she reverses. Diana grabs the right arm and wrenches on it.

Kassandra gets taken down on one knee and diana places one hand on the shoulder and wraps her other hand around the bicep.

Kassandra hissed in pain and looks at diana's face and was amazed of the determination on diana's craft in hand to hand and melee combat.

"Submit."Diana says calmly and hyperextend the arm and bicep, causing more strain as kassandra tries to calm herself and slowly gets up.

"Nope."Kassandra said and slowly lifts up diana's arm and grabs diana's own right arm and applies a side hammerlock. And a vice grip claw,working on the nerves or the arm and shoulder and taking some of the famous power diana is known for.

Kassandra faces was in diana's hair and kassandra sniffed it and whistled."that's a lot of hair,smells good too." Kassandra says and diana chuckled. 

"It gets in the way,I used the finest scents in Themyscira."diana said with a hint of flirt and kassandra flips wonder women on her back and grabs her right leg and sdrives her elbow in it,.trying to take the speed and agility away from diana.

Kassandra gets up and and twists the right ankle as diana refuses to submit and struggles,trying not to lay her back on the mat.

Kassandra sees her lovers xeina,kyra, roxana and daphnae at her side and wonder was supported by her fellow heros donna troy,Cassie Sandsmark and zatanna. .

"Come on diana,dont submit."zatanna cheered on,as shebshe continued to will diana on,Kyra walks to her with with a smile of confidence on her face.

"Oh diana is good but she hasnt faced a spartan women before."Kyra says with pride on her face,swaying her bust frame with confidence,she sportes dark blue Jeans and a sweater like undershirt,a outfit that made Cassie Sandsmark jealous. 

Kassandra gets up and drags diana near the ropes and places the princess's right ankle on the bottom rope andkassandra grets the top top and jumps and drops her butt on the leg,diana hissed in pain and kassandra does it again and again.as.the princess growls.

Diana gets dragged to the middle of the ring and kassandra hooks the right leg.

"One......two....."Kassandra counts but diana kicks out and Artemis rings the bell to signal a break and kassandra helps diana up and shook her hand and backs away and goes and relaxes her arm and diana limps away and sits down.

Kyra runs the shoulders from behind and kassandra kisses kyra on the lips as well as xeina and roxana and daphnae. Diana relaxes her leg and one of the amazons gave her a cup of water which her drinked.

After the times was up and kassandra and diana got up and circles the ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Kassandra and diana looks at each other with smiles on their faces and lock hands with one another in a test of strength ,diana almost had the edge but her beaten right leg gave out and she moans in pain but diana fight through it as she bangs her fist on the mat.

"Want to give up,Diana?"Kassandra asked with smile as she rubs diana's back and rubs the hair and diana flips her hair and feel adrenaline pumping through her and grabs kassandra and applies a bear hug,kassandra growls.

"I never yeild,and I know you wont either,spartan so I wont bother asking."diana said and slams her back with a northern light suplex and flips over and turnskassandra back and and applies a dragon sleeper. "As I said,dont bother submitting yet,kassandra."

Kassandra growls like a fistey cheetah,and diana smiles at kassandra's tenacious nature and bends her back a bit,making kassandra growl and diana got up and and goes the ropes and comes back and drops a elbow on the back.and gets up and drives another elbow and gets up again.

"The training gloves are off for this."Diana said and delivers a series of elbow drops on the back and smiled and turns her on her back and hooks one leg and counts."One......two."Diana counted but kassandra kicks out and diana lifts her off her back and applies a chinlock.

Diana slowly licked her lip,thinking of another plan and decided to get up and drives drives some knees to the spine andapies a surfboard stretch and clasped her hands with kassandra and yanks on it a bit as kassandra hissed. 

Diana gets up and lifts her up and hooks her up in a stright jacket and hits a suplex and a bridge pin."One......two...."Diana counted but kassandra kicks out again and diana let's go and her adrenaline almost was about to wear off and diana tries to make every ounce of it count and lifts kassandra up in takes her to the ropes and whips her and as kassandra comes back and hits a spinebuster.

Diana got up but her adrenaline wore off and her right leg gave out and she was on one knee and held on to the ropes,Diana chuckled as she tooken the spartan down.

"Sister you sure you want to continue ,even with a bad knee?"donna troy said with as she has.some water for her.Diana looked at donna with a smile as she nodded and drinks some water and got up and hands it back.

"Come sister,get up."Diana said to kassandra who slowly gets up.

"It takes more then water to get her working,it also takes the will of the gods to do so and my lovey kassandra has the fire of ares and cunning of Artemis in her."Lyra said to donna troy with a smile who smirked.

"I like the confidence in your body language and your face,but you have arrogance in it as well."Troy said with a grin on her face.

"When I have a body like this then I can be cocky but I can back it up,if you are willing to fight,I'm looking to face a Amazon myself."

Donna offers a hand shake."Let's not bother changing,wrestling in what we wear is good enough."Donna says

Kyra shakes the hand."Perfect,your on."Kyra said with a firendly tone.

Kassandra and diana trade punches and kassandra ducks diana's last punch and and and runs to the ropes and as diana turns kassandra spears her,knocking wind out of diana and kassandra held her back and gets up stretches.

Kassandra fixes herself and sits down and lifts diana up and applies a rear naked chokehold as diana growls while struggling and rolls around while kassandra follow her with the hold still applied tightly around the neck and wonder women slowlyifts both hands up,grow like like a hungry cheetah with kassandra and kips up and moves away,limping.

Diana trips and held her knee in pain while hissing and kassandra walks to her and drags her to the middle of the ring and crouches down with a proud smile on her face at diana.

"Come on,Just submit."kassandra said as she prepares for a single leg Boston crab.

"Never!"Diana said as she told Kassandra to proceed with her torture and kassandra does and applies a Boston crab and diana grunted in pain as her leg was being torn apart but kassandra amazed with the endurance and durability of wonder women,to fight with a bad leg was impressive.

"You think you can still fight with a bad leg,I fought others who did,but what about a broken leg?" Kassandra asked.

"You'd be surprised of what I can do in a rough condition."diana said in pain and kassandra let's go and slams the knee down and and turns her on her back.

Kassandra tries to go for a hold but diana headbutted kassandra on the chin and trips her,diana slowly pounces and drops a elbow drop and hooks the leg but kassandra kicks out at two.

Diana gets up and lifts kassandra up and lifts over her shoulder and tries to run but kassandra shakes herself causing diana's leg to buckle and falls on her stomach while kassandra was on her back with a fiant grin.

Kass slowly crawl to her corner and gets up and waits for diana to get up.

Diana slowly gets on one knee and turns around only to be planted with her spartan boot,knocking out diana out.

Kassandra covers diana counts only for diana to kick out of two,kassandra grunts and looks at diana who crawls to the ropes.

Kassandra chuckled and applies the ankle lock,twisting the leg,dina shout in pain,yanking the ankle while diana struggles to get to the ropes,


End file.
